


Little Intimacies

by grrriliketigers



Category: Doubt (2008)
Genre: F/F, Nuns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: Sister James’s favorite intimacies.





	Little Intimacies

Sister James enjoyed knowing Aloysius biblically. Before she had met the older nun she had thought that her disinterest in men was a disinterest in sex. The first time she’d felt Aloysius’s fingers on her bare skin she came so hard she saw stars. 

Despite feeling closer to God every time Aloysius brought her to the brink of ecstasy and let her tumble over unbidden, it was the little intimate gestures which really warmed her heart. It was stolen glances in the hallway at school, holding hands beneath the table at dinner, a gentle brush of shoulders as they passed. 

++

In the dark of the night, after they’d made love, Sister Aloysius’s arms were firmly wrapped around Sister James’s waist. 

A noise outside the window had roused Sister James, who had always been a very light sleeper. Aloysius continued to sleep, her breath even and soft as it ghosted over Sister James’s shoulder. 

Sometimes Sister James wishes that she could remain awake all night to revel in the feel and sounds and sights of Aloysius. It seemed a joke that nighttime is the only time she gets the older woman all to herself and she’s meant to sleep through it?


End file.
